


moment 2

by babyki



Series: love in moments [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: As Hoseok leans down to kiss the top of Kihyun's head, wrapping the towels around the both of them tighter, Kihyun knows that they really don't need any words to understand anymore, and that all they need to heal themselves from the stress and the pain and all of the heartache of life is to be together.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: love in moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	moment 2

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a one-shot that i wrote on my old ao3 account years ago. please enjoy this edited version ❤️

It's a sweltering hot summer evening following one of the hottest days on record, and Kihyun is lying on his back on a still-perfectly-made hotel bed with the AC blasting so strongly that he swears he can see frost creeping up along the inside of the windows from the corner of his vision. His eyes are open but not looking at anything in particular, Kihyun just staring ahead at the walls vacantly, and his skin is still warm and flushed from the hot night air outside. 

The group had come straight from the airport to the hotel that they'll be staying at for the next few nights as they complete their schedules abroad, and though Kihyun is usually an active, restless kind of person, right now he's really enjoying just lying here, the cold air soothing, refreshing, truly an oasis for his overheated body. In a line of work where they're always constantly moving, it's a relief to be able to pause for a moment, to be still in time and to just exist without anywhere to go, without anywhere to rush to, to be able to just lie here and breathe for once, especially when Kihyun is so, so very tired. 

He's stripped down from his airport attire to just a t-shirt and shorts, his feet bare and hanging off the edge of the queen-sized bed, his lips parted as he breathes slowly and deeply in an effort to more quickly cool himself down. His head rests on a mountain of decorative pillows and his arms feel heavy and lifeless on either side of him. He's exhausted and aching down to his bones and it feels like he's melting into the mattress. Thankfully, they have the evening off before they begin nearly a week's worth of hectic schedules that would begin early tomorrow morning. 

Upon arrival to their shared room, Minhyuk, Kihyun's roommate as usual, had dumped his luggage unceremoniously onto the ground and had claimed the first shower within seconds of stepping through the door, citing his two-and-a-half-week seniority of age. Before Kihyun could protest or even get his shoes off, Minhyuk had already cleared the room, stripped naked, and locked the bathroom door behind him, and Kihyun just didn't have the energy to fight it. 

It's been about twenty minutes now and Minhyuk is still in there–Kihyun can hear him singing loudly and off-key over the sound of the rushing water– and he's been rooming with Minhyuk long enough to know that when the singing starts, he'll be in there at least another twenty minutes. So Kihyun just sighs and does his best to block out all sound and all light and all of the fatigue seeping into his body. He tries instead to focus only on the soft hotel blanket beneath him and the wonderfully cold air on his skin. 

And soon, he's right on the edge of dozing off, all of his limbs feeling so heavy and sore, and he wonders how he'll ever muster the energy to make it to the shower or even under the covers of the bed, wonders if he'll ever be able to even move from this very spot ever again. 

Suddenly, a loud, steady knock at their door rips through the air, beating at the oversensitivity in Kihyun's head and making him wince. He's very tempted to just ignore it, to remain still and silent until whoever it is gives up and goes away, but something about the knock tells him that it's Hoseok, and if there's one person that Kihyun is willing to fight through his exhaustion for, even when his whole body is begging for rest, it's Hoseok. 

With a groan, Kihyun rolls over onto his side and then drags himself to sit up. He sits there on the bed gripping the sheets tight for a few moments as he blinks the focus back into his eyes, then finally gets onto his feet and stumbles over to the door. When he pulls it open, he's greeted with the sight of Hoseok looking absolutely stunning, all despite the fact that they've just gotten there following a long day of travel and Hoseok hasn't showered yet either. 

Hoseok has changed out of his airport clothes to shorts, flip-flops, and a sleeveless undershirt with a plunging neckline that shows off the hard lines of his chest as well as his spectacular biceps that Kihyun personally spends way too much time thinking about, in particular how they feel when wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Kihyun notes too how Hoseok’s hair looks soft and shiny and his eyes bright and alive, and how he's practically glowing with that gorgeous smile of his. 

Kihyun gets a little dizzy as his eyes involuntarily drop down to glance at the rise of Hoseok's nipples, visible through his thin shirt, then back up the column of Hoseok's throat, which Kihyun so enjoys kissing, finally landing on Hoseok's lips, so plump and so soft. 

Whereas Kihyun feels like he's currently the human personification of death who shouldn't even be showing his exhausted, puffy face to the world right now, Hoseok looks so strong and so beautiful and so full of vitality, Kihyun feels breathless, positively small in Hoseok’s presence as he takes him in, but not in a bad way. 

It’s more like, when Kihyun sees Hoseok like this, he knows he can always count on Hoseok to protect him, to be the warm, strong arms that he can fall into whenever he feels like crap, whenever he needs someone there to support him when he's at his lowest. Just seeing Hoseok standing there smiling at him so brightly has Kihyun forgetting all about his exhaustion, and instead, he can feel his entire body quickly filling up with love and bubbling happiness. 

"Hey beautiful," Hoseok says, smiling even wider as they make eye contact, his eyes shining, and Kihyun normally likes to tease and play hard-to-get, likes to make Hoseok beg for his attention, but this time, Kihyun can't stop himself from freezing in place and blushing deeply. It's truly amazing how even after all of their time together, Hoseok can still have Kihyun falling apart in seconds. 

"Hey," Kihyun says after a long pause, playing it as cool as he can even though he kind of wants Hoseok to just go ahead and jump him right here and now. 

"I was thinking," Hoseok murmurs, eyeing Kihyun flirtatiously, "we've got the night off. Maybe you and I could go for a dip?" 

"Hoseok," Kihyun replies, a little incredulous, "it's nighttime. Is the pool even open?" 

"Silly Kihyunnie," Hoseok says. "Nighttime is the best time for a swim. Nobody will be there and we'll have the whole place to ourselves. What do you say?" 

Kihyun considers it for a moment. Evenings off are a pretty rare occurrence, as is the ability to go outside without fear of recognition. Though Kihyun would usually want to spend his precious free time relaxing indoors, it's not often that they can be normal people and do normal things, and the pool _had_ looked really inviting when they saw it on their way in, particularly on such a hot evening. 

Even so, if it were anyone else asking, Kihyun would probably say no, but Hoseok just has this way of drawing out the spontaneity deep inside of Kihyun, a hidden playfulness that surprises even himself sometimes, and Kihyun is always amazed by how Hoseok can turn even the most mundane of activities into an adventure, and how just being with Hoseok, no matter what they're doing, is able to heal Kihyun from even the deepest of fatigues. 

Thinking of that wonderful pool just waiting for them outside, Kihyun can already feel the cool water on his skin, refreshing and relaxing, and Hoseok is looking at him with such earnest anticipation in his big, beautiful eyes, like a kid waiting for a present, that there's no way Kihyun can even hope to resist. 

"Okay," Kihyun says, after another long pause, "but only if you carry me. I can barely move right now." 

Hoseok grins. "Say no more," he replies, turning around and bending slightly so that Kihyun can climb up on top of him, and Kihyun happily hops up onto Hoseok’s broad back and wraps his arms around Hoseok's shoulders as Hoseok takes hold of Kihyun’s thighs in a firm, strong grip. Kihyun then rests his forehead against Hoseok's neck, his eyes falling closed as he basks in Hoseok's warmth and enjoys the feeling of being so lovingly cared for as Hoseok carries him piggyback through the hotel. 

When they arrive at the pool area, Kihyun can see immediately that Hoseok was right. It's completely empty, looks like it's been deserted for hours, and it doesn't look like anybody else will be coming down there anytime soon. The night sky is clear and beautiful, all glittering stars and a full, bright moon, the thick heat still clinging to the air and a cool breeze coming off of the water. The pool is pretty basic but well-maintained, with crystal-clear water reflecting bright blue tiles, the surface lit up from lights underneath. There are nice, comfortable-looking pool chairs and big umbrellas arranged throughout the whole area, and Kihyun imagines it must get quite busy during the daytime. He inhales the pleasant scent of chlorine from the pool water and sighs in content as Hoseok gently lowers him to the ground. 

"I'm going to go find us some towels," Hoseok says, the water reflecting off of his pale face and shrouding him in calming blue. He smiles softly and kisses Kihyun's temple before heading back inside. 

Kihyun turns away from the hotel and steps forward, moving to sit down at the edge of the deep end of the pool before dipping his feet in delicately. The water is the perfect temperature and he closes his eyes for a moment, dragging his feet through it lazily, enjoying the soft whooshing noise and the coolness on his skin. He then reaches down to run his hand through the water, smiling to himself and making little circles for a few seconds, then lifting his hand back out and watching as tiny, sparkling droplets fall from his fingertips. 

Before he met Hoseok, there's no way Kihyun would've ever done this kind of thing. He never would have found himself sneaking out of his hotel room in another country to go play around in a pool after dark. But it's just one of the ways that Hoseok has changed him, brought out the best in him. With Hoseok, he's comfortable and confident enough to be able to do these kinds of crazy things sometimes. With Hoseok, he feels like he can finally be alive and free to live his life to the fullest. 

A few minutes later, Hoseok returns with a pile of fluffy, white towels and sets them down on one of the pool chairs. He then goes to Kihyun and leans down to ruffle his hair, gently running his fingers through it as the two of them stare in comfortable silence at the calm, beautiful water. 

Hoseok removes his hand after a moment or so, taking a few steps back to slip off his flip-flops. He then pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it over by the towels, Kihyun turning around to enjoy the full view of Hoseok's naked torso, his eyes greedily take in the broad, muscular chest and the sculpted abs, his breath catching in his throat at just how beautiful Hoseok is. 

Kihyun can feel his face turning red again, and his eyes flutter a bit when Hoseok catches his gaze and winks at him. 

Hoseok then strides over to the edge of the pool right by where Kihyun is sitting and, without missing a beat, dives right in with a huge splash. Kihyun laughs and covers his face as pool water rains down upon him, not caring one bit that he's now soaked from head to toe while still fully-clothed. 

Hoseok comes up for air a few seconds later and pushes his dripping wet bangs out of his eyes. He laughs a little as the water slides down his face and clings to the dips of his collarbone and along the muscles of his chest and shoulders, and he smiles that beautiful, toothy smile again as he swims back to where Kihyun is sitting. He stops to rest his head in Kihyun's lap and wraps his arms around Kihyun's waist, looking up at Kihyun with soft, playful eyes. 

"Aren't you coming in, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asks. His cheeks are flushed, and there's water dripping off of his eyelashes down onto his face and his lips, and Kihyun is absolutely mesmerized. 

"I don't know," Kihyun responds coyly, even though his heart is racing and threatening to burst right out of his chest. "Right now, I kind of feel like I'm an innocent sailor and you're the beautiful mermaid trying to lure me to a watery death." 

"But you're the beautiful one," Hoseok says, and Kihyun rolls his eyes at Hoseok's cheesiness, though his whole body warms up from the sweet words. Even though Hoseok's face is so close to Kihyun's crotch, so close that Kihyun can feel Hoseok's soft breath, it doesn't feel sexual at all. Instead, it feels remarkably pure and innocent, like they really are there just to play together like two children. 

"Kihyunnie...," Hoseok whines, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into Kihyun's stomach, "swim with me." 

"Hmm, I don't know," Kihyun says, enjoying the sight of Hoseok so needy and begging for his attention, though Kihyun's own resolve is crumbling very quickly. He's about two seconds away from jumping right on top of Hoseok and falling right into the water, right into Hoseok's arms. 

Hoseok looks up at Kihyun and into his eyes, doesn't say anything at all. There's a beat of silence where Kihyun can see the shift in Hoseok's eyes, a sudden sparkle of mischief, and Kihyun understands what Hoseok's about to do right before he does it. 

"Hoseok!" Kihyun protests, laughing, "don't–" 

Hoseok grins and lifts Kihyun up by his waist, pulling him over the edge into the water with another tremendous splash. 

The cool water is a shock to Kihyun's body, but it's a good kind of shock when coming in from the hot, dry night air. Hoseok has let go of his waist to allow Kihyun to float under the surface for a few moments, the water blanketing him in refreshing coolness and stillness and silence, bubbles swirling all around him, waking up all of his senses in the best possible way. 

When Kihyun finally comes up for air, he can't help but laugh with everything he has, his cheeks hurting from how wide he's smiling. He's still, of course, fully-clothed in attire not meant for the pool, and his t-shirt and shorts are sticking to his skin, the smell of chlorine all around him and all over him, water dripping from his hair into his eyes. 

Even so, it all feels really, really great. Amazing. And through his blurry vision, Kihyun can see Hoseok, smiling at him and looking so fond, the two of them breathing heavily as they tread water and the moon shines down on them, the water shining back up on them and painting their faces with a soft, cyan glow. It feels like Kihyun is dreaming, like he's surrounded by magic. 

They're facing each other when Hoseok suddenly wraps an arm around Kihyun's waist again and swims the both of them towards the shallow end of the pool as Kihyun keeps laughing and playfully hitting at Hoseok's shoulders and back. Hoseok stops at a point where the water comes up to the top of his chest (and for Kihyun, up to his collarbone) and lets Kihyun go, Kihyun finally able to touch his feet to the smooth tile floor of the pool. 

Without hesitation, Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok's shoulders, and because they're always on the same wavelength, Hoseok immediately brings his hands down to grip Kihyun's hips. They just gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, the water going still around them. 

Kihyun then closes his eyes and threads his fingers through Hoseok's wet hair, pulling Hoseok down into a sweet, deep kiss. Hoseok's own eyes slip closed and he embraces Kihyun tightly, his arms moving up to wind around Kihyun's back. They're pressed so close together, and Kihyun so loves the feeling of Hoseok's warm, firm, huge body enveloping him like this, Hoseok pouring all of his heart and affection into it. 

They break apart for just a moment, their eyes still closed, their lips just barely touching, and then they kiss again, and again, and again. Their lips are slick from the water, their mouths so warm and wet, both of them smiling into the kisses. Feeling a little wild and dizzy with love, Kihyun suddenly jumps up to wrap his legs around Hoseok's waist, grabs onto both sides of Hoseok's face with urgency, and Hoseok immediately grips the bottom of Kihyun's thighs to support his weight, Kihyun laughing into Hoseok’s mouth and a fresh burst of joy fizzling through his veins as they keep kissing. 

Their kisses get more and more heated, Kihyun pushing his tongue past Hoseok's lips and Hoseok squeezing Kihyun's thighs and ass, causing Kihyun to moan into Hoseok's mouth as their tongues slide together and Hoseok begins to take control. Hoseok's body is so warm and his arms are so strong, and Hoseok sucks on Kihyun’s tongue and Kihyun feels drunk, like he's becoming liquid himself, his own body so hot and cool and warm and wet all at once. 

As they gradually cool down the kisses back to soft, sweet, closed-mouth presses of their lips, and as Hoseok gently lowers Kihyun back down to his feet, Kihyun can feel all of his fatigue melting away, and he feels incredibly happy, beyond words, like he'll never be sad or tired ever again. 

Hoseok pulls away from Kihyun's mouth and starts delicately kissing his cheek, moving little by little to kiss his ear, then along his jawline, then down to his neck, and Kihyun just basks in it, squeezing his fingers tightly in Hoseok's hair, each kiss like a little burst of fire. Eventually, Hoseok makes it back up to Kihyun's mouth and gives him one last, deep kiss, full of passion, and he lingers there before pulling back to look once again into Kihyun's eyes, smiling so softly that Kihyun feels like he's in heaven staring at an angel. 

A few moments later, they finally unwind from each other and start to swim; they _are_ in a pool after all, and for the next half-hour or so, they enjoy the water. They splash each other, race each other, float around, play games, just enjoy each other's company. At one point, Hoseok hugs Kihyun from behind and kisses the back of his neck, showers the backs of Kihyun's shoulders with little kisses, carries Kihyun in his arms bridal-style around the pool, dipping him in and out of the water as Kihyun squeals and giggles in delight, lightly hitting Hoseok's chest. Eventually, they return to the shallow end to make out some more, Kihyun running his hands lovingly up and down Hoseok's body as Hoseok ravishes him with his tongue. 

After a while, it starts to get late and the temperature drops, the hot air settling and a chilly breeze blowing through. Kihyun's lips begin to turn purple and goosebumps break out all over his skin, but he never wants to leave this wonderful place. Still, Hoseok insists ("Can't have our main vocalist getting sick, can we?") and so, they climb out of the pool and go to sit on one of the big poolside chairs together to dry off and warm up again. 

Wrapped up in towels and wrapped up in each other, the two of them sit in wonderful, peaceful silence. Kihyun has his arms around Hoseok's waist and his head resting on Hoseok's chest, while Hoseok has an arm slung over Kihyun's shoulder, towels draped over the two of them like big, fluffy blankets. 

Usually, at a time like this, they would talk, have some kind of deep, meaningful conversation. After all, their relationship is built upon their communication with each other, their mutual trust and affection growing out of what had originally been a deep friendship into something much more intimate. Hoseok is pretty much the only person in the entire world that Kihyun can be entirely open with, and vice versa, and the more they had talked to each other, the more they had realized how well they understood each other, and the more they had fallen in love. 

But as Hoseok leans down to kiss the top of Kihyun's head, wrapping the towels around the both of them tighter, Kihyun knows that they really don't need any words to understand anymore, and that all they need to heal themselves from the stress and the pain and all of the heartache of life is to be together. 

As they dry off and press against each other, their combined body heat warming them up from the water, they both enjoy a rare, quiet moment in their hectic lives.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
